


泡泡

by RandomForest



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: spideypool无差圣诞节冬夜的故事





	泡泡

侍汁的劲儿还没过去，他们沿着无人的街道走的时候，蜘蛛侠正在讲解他织的网有多少种用途。韦德当然也很开心，他喜欢看到蜘蛛侠不太正常的样子，这很有趣。眼下他说到了对付淹水用的大蛛网泡泡，把他的网做成三倍厚好在抵抗水压的同时保留一部分氧气，但他不知道能坚持多久。

“为什么不试试？”韦德指着桥下漆黑的人工湖，“来吧蛛网头，吹个泡泡放咱们进去，然后我会像个屎壳郎推屎球那样把这个蛛网球推下去。”

“可——”蜘蛛侠眨了眨眼，“这是冬天！”

“对啊，还是圣诞节！”韦德拍着手唱起歌。

这似乎说服了蜘蛛侠。他嘟囔了一句这绝对是个坏主意，接着向他走近两步，从双手的发射器里射出一张巨大的网铺在他们的头顶，跟降落伞类似，他看到小蜘蛛这么用过。蛛丝的厚度确实增加了，街灯的暖色光包裹着他们，韦德伸手摸了摸坚韧的蛛网壁，他们就像是躲进了巨大的灯球里。

“准备好了吗？一起行动？一，二——”韦德说，他和小蜘蛛推着眼前的曲面往湖水的方向走。

“我们得少说点话，反正不能像刚才那样说这么多。”小蜘蛛担心着氧气问题，“最好不说。”

“全听你的。”他和蜘蛛侠同时迈着步子，他敢打赌他们默契得可以直接去玩两人三足的游戏，他们俩的频率完全一致。

大球滚到边缘时，他们被什么东西硌了一下，往前倾去，下坠的失重感急速从脚底爬升至肺部，时间不算太长，他们很快就落在湖面上，他和小蜘蛛滚到了一起，对方立刻从他身上起来，贴着网壁坐下。桥上的光线无法再触及他们，他们的大灯球完全断了电，黑糊糊地一片，他看不清蜘蛛侠了。

球内的空间不大，韦德叉开双腿坐着，他能感觉到年轻人的膝盖撞到了他的，然后又微微拉开一点距离，但他们中的任何一人只要稍微移动一下身体的各个部分，就一定会碰到对方。

“我的屁股失去知觉了！”冬天的湖水表面结了一层薄冰，被他们刚刚这么一砸碎开了一块，冷水在蛛网下面流动，温度渗进来，钻入他的皮肤。“好久没泡冰水澡了，上一次还是在——”

“少说话。”小蜘蛛的声音微微打颤，他一定也很冷。

这是韦德的主意。不去温暖的餐厅里喝一碗奶油浓汤，却跑到又黑又冷的湖面上测试空气泡泡的持久度。所以他们要待多久？等到再也呼吸不了为止，还是冷得受不了了就停止？最重要的问题是，小蜘蛛为什么这么相信他？

他就不怕自己留下缺氧的他在这个球里等死？或者更糟的，在那之前就冻得失去意识。要知道，韦德可不会死。不管是把他直接丢进湖底，还是锁在抽干空气的舱内。他试过溺水这种死法，不太舒服，他放任自己在午夜的海里下沉，发咸的海水淹没他，低温嵌进他的骨头，使他疼痛到浑身发抖，他张开嘴，一串泡泡咕噜噜地上升逃命，快速地飞到水面附近赶着爆破。冰冷到可以伤人的水灌进他的耳朵，眼睛，鼻子，口腔，在沉到更深的地方被水压碾破之前，被鲨鱼咬成碎肉块之前，他就会被灌进来的海水挤爆内脏。他像个被不停注水的橡皮球，壁撑得越来越薄，人体逐渐扭曲成一个立体球形，这大概挺有意思的，但是太黑了，他看不到自己。

蜘蛛侠蹭到了他的腿。体温在一瞬间漫上他的身体。这回小蜘蛛没有立即移开，只是缓慢地放松了姿势，让他们俩的双腿交叠着倚靠在一起，就像正在共享一个不够大的浴缸。

狭小的空间里黑得什么也看不到，但韦德知道小蜘蛛也在这儿，他听着他平稳的呼吸声，一股奇异的灼烧感在他的内部肆虐，心脏在寂静的冬夜砰砰跳动着，告诉他 他不再孤独。他没有强求他陪他玩这个近乎是寻死的游戏，是他心甘情愿地走近到能够拥抱亲吻的距离，然后快快乐乐地把他们关进空气泡泡里，一起跳下了桥。

也许小蜘蛛的意识更清醒一点的话，他就会理智地驳回韦德的建议，但他还在受那个乱糟糟的能量饮料的影响——哦，要是这么想的话是不是也算是一种强迫？

他们的手背贴到了一起，韦德下意识地拉住了他，不是友好的握手，也不是恶心的十指相扣，就只是攥住了他的手，而小蜘蛛也没有缩回去，他捏了捏韦德的手套，还小幅度地搓了搓，大概是想帮他们俩取取暖。这种接触使他松弛下来，像是有温水正顺着腕部淌进他冰冷的身体。

他们从未沉默过这么久，他也从未和任何一人静静地呆这么久，太不可思议了。事实是他们真的很久没发出声音了，仿佛其他的感官都被剥夺，只剩下触觉。他不知道他们还在不在刚才跳下来的那个位置，也许有风轻轻推动着这个白色大球，让它像个八音盒上的跳舞小人那样绕着圈转来转去。

韦德往前挪动着冻僵的屁股，他俩离得更近了，他能感受到小蜘蛛的气息。他们的腿交缠着，双手紧握在一起，就像待在母亲子宫内的双生子，或是茎叶逐渐融合在一起的两种藤蔓植物，依赖彼此，共享生命。

他希望就在此刻，这个星球能被撞得粉碎，大陆的残骸铺天盖地涌来，无法熄灭的火焰蒸干水分，所有生命都被撕成细小的光点和尘埃，在宇宙里飘荡。就像现在他和小蜘蛛在这黑色的湖上飘荡一样。

对方也挪了过来，布料摩擦蛛网的声响居然如此动听，他们的身体大概只隔了五英寸远。由于姿势的改变，韦德的手掌直接贴上了小蜘蛛的手肘，他无意识地移至上臂，直到握住了他坚实的肩头。

小蜘蛛一下子屏住了呼吸，隔了几秒才重新舒出气。一切在这个缄默无声的小空间里都是这么明显。他的双手犹豫地伸向了韦德的背部，这像是一个拉近的动作。

于是韦德拥抱了他。

他的下巴落在年轻人的肩膀上，双臂松松地环着他，以便对方能随时推开他。但是没有。小蜘蛛反而收紧了臂膀，结实地回抱住韦德，他的鼻息撞在面罩里，就在他的耳边，像有一只松鼠正在甩它热乎乎的尾巴。

他们散发着热量的躯体隔着衣物紧紧相贴，韦德发出一声喘息，使劲拥着微微颤抖的蜘蛛侠，像在比赛谁抱得更紧一点，坚硬的骨骼和肌肉磕在一起，迫使他感受着小蜘蛛的身体构造。他们的双腿还是以一种怪异的姿势叠在一起，不太舒服，韦德不断地动着脚调整，小蜘蛛抱怨地哼了一声，然后他就不再动了。

这是他的人生里第一次这么长久地在黑暗中拥抱着另外一个人，并且一句话都没有说。这简直是一个奇迹。

如果能说话他会想说什么呢？

说不清我的骨头是冷得发疼还是被你抱疼了。你有没有尝试过把一个人抱碎在怀里？我猜没有，但你可以对我试试。  
我也在发抖，是不是？两个冻得发抖的人抱在一起真像是一个悲惨童话故事的结尾。  
谢谢你抱着我，小蜘蛛，你真好。

蜘蛛侠的胸膛起伏着，脑袋压近韦德的颈窝，契合地呆在那块凹陷处，他们就像乐高的塑料积木那样拼在一起，不留缝隙。心跳声震颤着回荡在体内，煮沸了的血液奔腾过血管，他的身子开始发热，不知道小蜘蛛是否也能感受到这个。

他突然很想揭下蜘蛛侠的面具。他从未看过他的脸，这是他们不会触及的底线，但现在他想移去那层织物，用自己的手摸摸他的五官。他又不是盲人，没可能通过触觉就描摹出小蜘蛛的长相，他只想抚摸他的脸，仅此而已。这么想很奇怪，他当然知道。但没有什么能比小蜘蛛这样投入又深情地拥抱着他更奇怪的了。

他该说点什么，打开任何话题都可以，大笑，大吼，在这个空气泡泡里蹦蹦跳跳，用最快的速度耗光氧气，这样他们就能尽快结束这脱轨的发展，回到明亮的桥面上。

但是他们已经保持安静太久了，像是呆在一个凝固的琥珀、静止的水晶球里。时间越久，越是难以打破这个不能说话的魔法。他从来不知道开口说话是这么难的一件事。他更怕发出声音就破坏掉现在的一切。

他甚至开始怀疑真实性。有没有可能这仅仅是他的幻觉？毕竟他什么也看不到，或许他几分钟之前就睡着了，被低温麻痹了，这只是他的一个梦境，梦里有蜘蛛侠在黑暗中紧紧抱住他。

他想象着他们一起没入大海，白色的蛛网球冒出一串上浮的泡泡，扭蛋里的死侍与蜘蛛侠相拥着，永无止境地沉下去。

韦德的手指沿着蜘蛛侠的背部写下一个倒着的单词，年轻人的身子为这轻柔的触感颤动着。没过多久，他也在韦德的臂膀上移动起指尖，描出一个问号。他笑着把脑袋埋进小蜘蛛的肩膀，再次在他的肩胛骨上写字。一个单词重叠另一个单词，独角兽，软糖，死亡，气泡，生命，爱，你。

你。

他又写了一遍。单词们在蜘蛛侠的蝴蝶骨间振翅而飞，钻入蛛网的空隙逃到外面去了，它们自由了，小蜘蛛再也猜不到了。

韦德背上那根微热的手指也动了起来，痒痒地绘出几个清晰的字母——韦德。

他想了几秒，在小蜘蛛的颈后画出一颗爱心。小蜘蛛轻笑出声，他的手掌摊开在他的心口上，推着他拉开距离，胸膛上残留的力道和温度似乎要把什么东西一起拽出来。他的胸骨开始疼痛，喉咙被扼住了，流失的空气逼迫得他们张口呼吸，轻微的眩晕感在脑袋里膨胀，韦德闭着眼睛想，就这么死去也不错。

他们在软绵绵的湖水上小幅度地沉浮着。

不，不想死。再也不想了。

至少韦德现在是这样认为的。他抽刀划开顶部的蛛网，寒风涌了进来，他们像破蛋而出的小鸡，探出脑袋吸入刺痛肺叶的冷气。在他的靴子彻底被沾湿之前，小蜘蛛发射蛛丝，把他俩一起带回桥上。

又开始下雪了，洁白的雪花从夜空降下，消失在街灯的光晕里，又重新出现在韦德的掌心，融化成六角形的冰晶。

魔咒已经破除了，但要说出第一句话仍然是那么艰难，几乎割伤了他的喉咙。

“圣诞快乐，小蜘蛛。”

“圣诞快乐。”对方飞快地回答他，声音跟白雪一样柔软。

面罩轻微皱起的弧度告知韦德蜘蛛侠正在微笑，无数个白色小光点飘到他身上，静悄悄地淹没潮湿的地面。韦德专注地望着他，就好像他是这个孤独庞大的宇宙里唯一存在的星体，承载起生命全部的意义。

“所以——下次见，蛛网头？我真的不想事情变得太奇怪，但……希望你今晚过得开心。”

“我很开心，韦德，”机敏的蜘蛛侠在这时听起来很迟钝，像是有一颗果核在他的舌头下翻滚，“今晚很……很酷。”

他的胃部被放进了一罐滋滋作响的汽水，不痛不痒，却有足够的力量摧毁他。抑制与平复悸动的感觉并不好受。他曾有过这样的夜晚。仲夏的闪电，汽车旅馆和酒吧，他爱上了美丽的女招待，他还记得她的名字，以及那把用来杀死他的枪。

他们道别完就转身离开。韦德摘下面罩抬起头，凉透的雪水顺着他的脸颊流下去，滑进他的领口，他盼望着它们能滴进他的胸腔，浇灭这股快要烫伤他心脏的热度。

FIN


End file.
